


Smile

by Ziba



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Falling out of love and falling in love, From first year to third year, I wrote this at 3AM instead of sleeping, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8361103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziba/pseuds/Ziba
Summary: Kiyoko had been standing near the storage closet, squinting to see in the dim light - a light bulb for the closet, she noted dutifully under the “to buy” column - when a new voice had chirped in, and Kiyoko had turned around, startled by the unpredicted noise."Sawamura! Would you mind helping me with my receives?"A girl was standing there, round rosy cheeks, big brown eyes, short dark hair, a volleyball in her hands, mouth smiling as if it had been created to do just that.Kiyoko had stared, completely forgetting about the closet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 3AM *headdesk*  
> Just a small drabble about pining, one sided crushes, and falling in love all over again

Kiyoko had been staying later that evening, still learning what a manager's duty were, not having any third year around to show her how to do her job, doing inventory for the team.

Aside from her, the gym was mostly empty, exception made for other two first years, that had remained to practice set ups. Kiyoko had still to learn their names, but they didn’t bother her as she checked around to see what the club had and what the club needed to purchase, and she was grateful for that.

The gym had been mostly quiet, except for her shuffling around, their shoes squeaking on the wooden floor, the smack of the ball against fingertips.

Kiyoko had been standing near the storage closet, squinting to see in the dim light - _a light bulb for the closet_ , she noted dutifully under the “to buy” column - when a new voice had chirped in, and Kiyoko had turned around, startled by the unpredicted noise.

"Sawamura! Would you mind helping me with my receives?"

A girl was standing there, round rosy cheeks, big brown eyes, short dark hair, a volleyball in her hands, mouth smiling as if it had been created to do just that.

Kiyoko had stared, completely forgetting about the closet.

One of the two guys - Sawamura - turned, smiling back to the girl. "Sure thing, Michimiya! You're lucky Sugawara's here as well, so we can practice both tosses and spikes with you ."

The other guy had waved. "I'm Sugawara, but, as I already told Daichi, you can call me Suga."

"I'm Michimiya Yui, nice to meet you and thank you for having me!" The girl has bowed and jogged inside the gym, enthusiasm so blinding that Kiyoko had to turn away, hoping her own blush could be hidden behind her hair.

-

That wasn't the first time Kiyoko saw Michimiya.

The girl would always join the two first years for extra practice, and Kiyoko soon found herself involved as well in those sessions, drawn in by the three of them. She'd toss the ball to Suga, who'd toss to Sawamura, who'd spike it on the other side of the net, where Michimiya would try to receive it.

Kiyoko also kept their statistics. At first neither the set ups nor the receives were too successful, but soon enough their success rate started getting higher and higher, as the night came and went, and the motions became more and more ingrained in their muscles.

The guys were always talking, commending this good toss or that nice spike, the passion of their plays _presumably_ contagious, but Kiyoko couldn't be sure, as her attention was mostly for Michimiya. Michimiya who laughed when the ball hit Sawamura in the head, Michimiya who pouted when her receive was off, Michimiya who glowed when she was waiting, nose scrunching a bit as she concentrated on her next move.

Michimiya who hadn't noticed Kiyoko at all.

She had asked her name after Sugawara had asked the manager's help, she had winked at her after making a joke at the expense of the guys, she had waved her goodnight every time she left the gym, but she had never talked to Kiyoko, personally.

That had started to bother Kiyoko, and not just during those stolen training hours.

Kiyoko walked through the corridors, and she would hope to turn a corner and bump in Michimiya. She'd hear a laughter coming from the distance, and she found herself checking if it was Yui's cheerful laughter. She even found herself daydreaming about entering the ladies' bathroom to find Michimiya looking at herself in mirror, maybe with the cute scrunched nose she used when she thought too hard, and Kiyoko would have had the chance to tell her that she didn’t need to think too much about it, that Michimiya was without a doubt beautiful.

Kiyoko Shimizu surely had it bad.

-

As days after days of their first year went on, Michimiya had come less in the gym, much to Kiyoko's displeasure.

The late training nights hadn't stopped, though. Michimiya's place for receiving had been taken by Sawamura, while another first year - Azumane - had joined the extra training and had started practicing his spiking. Kiyoko had continued helping, being their quiet shadow but still speaking up from time to time to correct this or suggest that.

It became routine, and it was nice.

It would have been nicer with a familiar bob of brown hair and twinkling laughter around, shaking her heart.

-

Second year was... Something.

There were a lot of first years, which was a good thing, and most of them were quiet and polite, which was _definitely_ a good thing.

And then there were two of them who had started a fight the first day of practice only to become best of friends a couple of minutes later, bonding over a common love.

Love that had apparently been Kiyoko herself.

Kiyoko didn't care much, as long as they didn't bother her.

She found herself hanging with her fellow second years, sometimes even having lunch together. She didn't say much, happy to just listen to the banter between the three.

Her class had been changed as well, and when she had entered the room she had expected a whole lot of new faces.

Instead, she had been greeted by a huge, blinding grin.

"Kiyoko-chan! We're in the same class, how lucky is that?"

It took a moment for Kiyoko to start hearing her thoughts again, heart beating so strongly it was all she could hear. But when she gained again possession of her mind, she grinned as well.

"Very lucky, Yui-chan."

-

Kiyoko and Yui became fast friends, Yui's enthusiastic and sunny personality fitting perfectly with Kiyoko's quiet but determined one.

Friendship that had meant that Kiyoko was both ecstatic and miserable all at once.

She wouldn't have traded her moments with Yui for all the gold in the world. She had slowly but steadily learned so much, from the way Yui blushed when she was teased, to her habitude of slapping her cheeks when she was concentrating. She had seen her giving her all to her friends and her teammates, be it by helping with homework - even if it meant sacrificing her own studies - or by lifting their spirits after a tiring practice - even if she was herself very close to pass out.

Kiyoko had learned what her favorite color was - red, which opposed Kiyoko's blue oh so splendidly. She had discovered she loved dogs, that she was allergic to cats, what her favorite food was - and Kiyoko had totally not stayed up until midnight trying to cook it for her birthday, not at all. Kiyoko had seen all her curves and edges in a small amount of time, and she was completely smitten, high on that hurricane of a girl.

They touched a lot. Hugs, playing with hair, pats on hands, pecks on cheeks. There were many of those light, delicate touches. Had Kiyoko been the kind of person that indulges in wishful thinking, she'd have thought that maybe, Yui felt the same. That maybe she wanted to hold her like Kiyoko wanted, that maybe she wanted to spend entire nights moving her fingers through her hair, that maybe she wanted to press her lips to Kiyoko's.

But Kiyoko wasn't that kind of person, and the facts before her were pretty self-explanatory.

Yui didn't act any different with Kiyoko than she did with her other friends. She was a person that had a lot of love to give, and she gifted it through words and gestures.

There was only one person Yui treated differently, and it wasn't Kiyoko.

-

Kiyoko discovered that Yui's team had lost their game after the guys had won theirs, and she had quickly gone to her, not caring if the bus had to wait for her.

She didn't mind being scolded, but she would have minded not being there when Yui had just lost her final game of her high school career.

Sure, they weren't in the same class anymore, as third year had meant another partition of the students. Sure, they didn't talk as often as they did before, both busy with their own studies and clubs. But they still talked often enough to be considered friends.

She walked toward the girls' bus, but stopped in her tracks.

Yui was talking with the rest of her team, and with them were also Sugawara and Sawamura.

Despite the loss, Yui was smiling.

Kiyoko turned back to her bus.

If only Yui had smiled like that to her.

-

There were a lot of things to do.

School was ending faster than expected, and Kiyoko had many things to consider about her future, and she also had her own broken heart to mend. It wasn't something that could be done overnight.

On top of that, the guys had one last shot at nationals, and they were doing their best to help the team. Kiyoko had to do the same.

And the best she could do was finding a new manager for next year. Goodness knew those guys couldn't do much on their own.

Hinata had been helpful enough in her quest, pointing out first years that weren't in any clubs, but so far she had received only refusals.

There was another person on her list, a girl judging by the name.

Kiyoko found her staring out of the window, sipping from a strew her juice, lost in thought. Blonde, petite, with cute hairpins and a gentle face.

Kiyoko smiled to herself, heart just barely lighter than before.

"Are you Yachi Hitoka-chan?"

**Author's Note:**

> You guys really thought I would have left Shimizu without that sunshine that is Yacchan?
> 
> Partially based on my own experience on having unrequited crushes, if I have to be honest, but mostly I just wanted to write more ladies.  
> I'm open to any kind of criticism, so let me know your thoughts in the comments! *hugs and sends lots of love*  
> Thank you very much for reading this little thing!  
> Love you all,  
> Ziba


End file.
